Seifa's Doodle Book
Princess Seifa Theirin of Elysium is a gifted and very talented artist, who likes to record her adventures in a book she calls her 'doodle book'. To begin with, when she was younger, she drew pictures in her journal, as she was unable to read or write, but through the help of her mother writing one or two word descriptions beneath each picture, Seifa soon taught herself how to read and write. She then aquired a second book from her mother, so that she could keep her art work seperate from her diary. She now has a grand total of seven books, each full to bursting, not just with portraits of her friends and family, but of scenes, locations and other sights that she feels she needs to record, simply because they're too wonderful not to share. She has proven that she has an eidetic, or photographic memory, as she can see something and memorise it, drawing it in her book at a later and more convenient date. This could even be up to several years later, as proven by the fact that she can sometimes sit down and draw an image of a loved one from years past, despite the fact they have been gone for several years. The Older Generation Rose= Lady marian by moshmoe-d1a5etz.jpg|Rose Storm, Seifa's grandmother (drawn from memory) Vintage-Lucy-lucy-griffiths-16909184-416-664.jpg|Seifa often wondered what her grandmother looked like blonde, so she found a damaged portrait of Rose that had been salvaged from the fire of the Grand Palace and copied it into her book, filing in the missing or damaged parts using her memories of her gran for guidance. Lucy griffiths by secki97-d5nu136.jpg|Rose Storm - Drawn two decades after her death Robin_and_Marian_by_DarthHoney.jpg Marian_wallpaper_by_kiwimelon92.jpg |-| Norin= Portrait_by_ckartpage-d35xtod.jpg| Seifa never knew her grandfather, but she has seen enough paintings of him around the Palace to get a good idea of what he was like. Robin_hood_by_sekiq-d64kjr7.jpg Sir_Robin_of_Locksley_by_yamihoole.jpg In_the_forest_by_bufstk.jpg No_2_Robin_Hood_Sketch_Card_by_scotty309.jpg Robin_of_locksley_by_arminiuswillabert-d4xa6jf.jpg |-| Kyra= Jessica alba sketch by justinlite-d4wkjnq.jpg|Kyra, Seifa's honourary grandmother jessica_alba_by_musicsurvivor-d4e8lyq_zps03cfe9f1.jpg jessica_alba_II_by_KjHunter.jpg|Kyra |-| Achilles= Achilles by David6LX.jpg|Achilles, Seifa's honourary grandfather Achilles___Troy_by_PLynn.jpg|Seifa drew this of her 'grandpa' after seeing him in battle for the first time and being utterly in awe of his skills. achilles_in_armor_by_ritafoster-d3i97u5_zpsae13a094.jpg|Achilles in his armour |-| Keras= Nimuah_by_fuddled.jpg Michelle_ryan_by_lovegun39-d4xmztq.jpg Michelle_ryan_portrait_by_garrypfc-d5rejn8.jpg |-| Lily= Parents, Aunts and Uncles Torani= IMAG0302.jpg Tora_Gwaine.jpg|Torani and Gwaine following a battle that almost claimed Gwaine's life. Ghosts of reckoning by chaosserene-d5ok3je.jpg Torasketch.png Torani.jpg Tora.png Qween morgana by venikova-d5qikyk.jpg Morgana the witch by venikova-d5ypncw.jpg Morgana by whiskers on kittens-d5o39kb.jpg Lady morgana by art imaginations-d5vtbs8.jpg Morgana-poster-morgana-25407958-500-630 copy.jpg Katie mcgrath by veilaks-d5nhxv1 zpsa673c185.jpg Katie-mcgrath-by-wu-wei.jpg Ice queen of camelot by twilightxgirl-d33kgs8 zps9872bf38.png Ce235b767c0904fe43005e48d70e710d-d5e7v7o.jpg tumblr_mqaqz4qONI1rvaf29o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mlbnetvk4l1r5ge6no1 500.jpg Tumblr lzq61gs4CW1qfs1jqo1 500.jpg 4c50b94dac8699830c29473562381573-d6z8xjh.jpg katie_mcgrath_by_ohsnapstephanie-d5llny1.jpg winter_by_triskeleanna-d5f74ox.jpg Only as we remember by miyu999-d4xqcuj.jpg|A dream that would become a horrifying reality for poor Seifa. aithumorgamani1_by_wil1969-d7aek8l.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mfyj11fheg1rwkpk5o1_500.png the_wings_of_her_majesty_by_alatusaquae-d5y3kjx.jpg |-| Alistair = Dragon age alistair by ami fly-d5nppw4.jpg|Experimenting with colour again, Seifa draws her father's ghost, as he appears to her. Alistair by RoxyFreefall.jpg|Alistair, Seifa's father charming_by_augustperidot-d50qouk.png fairytale_land_charming_by_gilmorefriends-d6482lz.jpg i_have_a_name__you_know_by_zsorzset-d5grzzk.jpg daddy_charming_by_katbjorky-d63nnu4.jpg|Wishful thinking for Seifa, unfortunately. |-| Laufey= Loki_by_amandatolleson-d51gazu.jpg 97a238f9ede5cb36c683998ed489e3e3-d4djhza.jpg Laufey.jpg Loki_by_uniquelegend-d51yee9.jpg loki_by_menschfeind43-d4ydr1s.jpg smile_loki_by_uniquelegend-d53ozp0.jpg loki_by_kejablank-d6dse7c.jpg a_once_and_future_king_by_alicexz-d5633rn.jpg descension_by_alicexz-d57grg6.jpg df2abf53f9891d989c4c7563bcf9b8e7-d7d4drc.jpg feels_bad_by_blakravell-d5brkmp.png helmet_by_blakravell-d4zut0y.jpg king_by_escume-d6wuf6n.jpg loki__s_children_by_sandara-d51u7zd.jpg loki_by_alicexz-d54t21p.jpg loki_ii_by_alicexz-d54y281.jpg |-| Gwaine= Gwaine2.png|Gwaine on the training field eoin_macken_by_b_keks-d3jawbg.jpg|Sir Gwaine with his hair long once more. Seifa's always dying to attack it with a pair of scissors, but after the last time she did that, he has never let her back near it again. Gwaine doodles by jackdaww-d5jb6ux.jpg Gawaine by lysyth-d4did4p.jpg Eoin macken by becca680-d5x60i6.jpg 70563578a5494d9e45561a8516923604-d6aox5m.jpg|Gwapple! Sir_gwaine_by_art_imaginations-d6m0nww.jpg |-| Percival= IMAG0337-1.jpg|Percival, Seifa's best friend, partner, protector and basically whatever she needs him to be sir_percival_by_goddesseternal-d5qx5l5.jpg|A partial drawing of Percival. Seifa was interupted whilst drawing it, and forgot to go back and finish it. B1d348eec83fa700a10d5081ea17c9b9-d6aox3z.jpg |-| Lorcan= Tennant by sazinator.jpg|Thougtful Lorcan David tennant by terpsichoreanpwrs-d5hphyx.jpg David tennant by sparklyfruitsalad-d4t1ali.png|Teenage Lorcan David_mcsexy_tennant_by_madiswain-d5h46jl.jpg IMAG0716-1.jpg|Lorcan with Rosalie |-| Panos= ProductImage.jpg|Panos and Eldin, Seifa's honourary uncles Jensen ackles by rick48180.jpg|Teenage Pan (at least how Seifa imagines him to have been) |-| Lyra= Shannon_E___Sketch_by_lilzart.jpg|Lyra Shannon Elizabeth by AngelAvril.jpg|Several years after her death, Seifa can still draw her favourite aunt from memory shannon_elizabeth.jpg|Lyra, Seifa's honourary aunt timthumb.jpg Lyra.jpg|A Dark Omen d7c84ba4ca1003200c0e4dc3bc6d7c69-d5uub5c.jpg |-| Samiyah= Kristen Kreuk II by prettylilly.jpg Picture_Perfect_by_Zindy.jpg|Samiyah |-| Eldin= 1.jpg|'Aunty' Eldin D0a376e4c41c4edaa6bc8e7051ae0adc-d4thydo.jpg Jared padalecki mini portrait by whu wei-d5fy70i.jpg|Cross Eldin! Jared Padalecki by Zindy.jpg Knight_by_revolution4u-d3c4wab.jpg|Eldin in armour |-| Arista= Daenerys_targaryen_by_nastjastark-d6e1su3.jpg|Arista, daughter of Achilles |-| Vivian= Lauren_cohan_by_shinkeihelion-d4rknbz.jpg Bdbcce99fde60a3bca28c2156ab3bf90-d63v6kt.jpg Seifa's Generation |-| Shaina= LittleShaina_zps5b9067c5.jpg|Seifa's memory of Little Ori, the Lost Princess. Mhysa_by_aida_art-d6bm9pp.png|The Lost Princess is found. Seen here with her dragon, Auron Fly_by_xxivananwxx-d6czaig.jpg|Shaina with her dragons. you__re_not_alone__khaleesi_by_the_ez-d542udz_zps97ce267e.jpg 99a9bd6a39b65fcf23219f8d4a8c947d-d5ho9f8_zps433fd18b.jpg 164269_514234351970141_1080604325_n.jpg 248096_524390930954483_1746857450_n.jpg Drogon_in_Daznak's_Pit.jpg Meereen_by_lvlorf3us-d5p65sx.png ReneAigner_Queen_riding_to_war.jpg Daenerys targaryen by einariim-d5aajla.jpg |-| Dante= Jon_Snow_by_AniaEm.jpg|Dante of Midas the_watcher_by_irbisn-d4usvqy_zps949e9e38.jpg Jon_snow_by_hardcoremiike-d5n5o6e.jpg Midas_Calling.jpg b87db9c9f5807f03cba8008565ed8e78-d4uuun4_zpse7a14caa.jpg 23eb9a11c16a0510f22635af85cb1f8a-d53bj8r_zpsf7bd9d6d.jpg 1234541_582827028444206_1976354271_n.jpg you_know_nothing__jon_snow_by_olarek-d6m5rp3.jpg |-| Mithian= Rose byrne 2 by chriscarle-d516cei.jpg|Little Myth, all grown up Rose-byrne-by-Dani-22410-.jpg |-| Laini= Laini2.jpg|Princess Laini, Seifa's adopted sister (really her Second Cousin) Emma_Roberts.jpg|Laini |-| Flynn= Clive standen by mrakoska-d4agwc2.jpg|Flynn with his short hair IMAG0255-1.jpg |-| Thayn= thayn2.jpg|Thayn the Pain Across_the_way_by_candyswirlz.jpg cry_me_a_river_bw_by_ladyimogen-d3jaw20.jpg river_phoenix_by_ochakona-d601fas.jpg dear_river_by_xniu-d4ejexx.jpg |-| Eira= Missy_peregrym_by_singingstormwind-d5zggrt.jpg |-| River= River_(8).jpg River_(5).jpg River_(3).jpg River_(2).jpg River_(1).jpg River_(4).jpg River_(7).jpg River_(6).jpg |-| Rosalie = Yvonne_strahovski_by_emi_s-d2k1f4t.jpg|Rosalie Yvonne_strahovski_portrait_by_namiociarz-d3lhzdw.jpg|Aka Rose Storm the 3rd |-| Natham= Ewan McGregor by untitled bin.jpg Ewan McGregor by Nerdgurl17.jpg|Young Natham Ewan_McGregor.jpg|Natham The Next Generation Clara= Clara oswin oswald by pigeonpixel-d5twvzw.jpg Clara oswin oswald by kilowhat-d5wb1ug.jpg And remember by aprilzx-d5zx9sb.jpg Clara by suanlee-d6fiu4r.png doctor_who__45__by_dezzzart-d625ip5.jpg Just one more step by mrborsch-d66wmj1.jpg Future that never happened by aprilzx-d61lklc.jpg Clara_oswin_oswald_by_elendventure-d5rk70e.jpg Clara_oswin_oswald_by_lxxxh-d5zzmfp.jpg Jenna_louise_coleman_mini_portrait_by_whu_wei-d5uktkf.jpg Hold_on_tight_by_blueboxdrifter-d67y8n3.jpg claraoswinoswald_sketch_by_nellok-d66ry81.jpg 7bf53e96594ac34dd945af06d5b1ff52-d68bgqv.png 17a9be10cb12e3d269d4b14f0a4077ce-d70dl3v.png 10288728_10152163583608853_1432468956800392844_n.jpg aelys_by_daekazu-d6w9fq2.jpg clara_by_megbee12-d6xbnev.jpg rosy_girl_by_daekazu-d5mhacm.jpg the_impossible_girl_by_shewolf294-d6qbqxv.jpg |-| Torin= |-| Zena= Lady_sif_by_art_dewhill-d62hx06.jpg Siff_by_archangelgabriel-d6yjxu0.jpg |-| Winter= Tumblr_mw40wq03xa1qzb9vso1_1280.jpg 1604697_10153694778405034_1343873388_n.jpg Girl3_elsa2_by_khuon-d6x7y7w.jpg Tumblr_static_tumblr_mpscm786em1qg2i2lo1_1280.jpg Frozen_by_westling-d6z3pw7.jpg Elsa_the_snow_queen_by_wittydotty143-d70b5ss.jpg Ba78fe2a693ab6b49c6bd4842262d533.jpg Crystalline_queen_elsa_by_zae369-d6yn7so.jpg Frozen_queen_elsa_by_jun_oh-d6xi815.jpg Frozen_s_elsa_the_cold_never_bothered_me_anyway_by_julesrizz-d71teu2.jpg Ruby_katie_by_amberjoe-d4rd9uo.jpg Elsa_from_disney_s_frozen_by_julesrizz-d71tdrh.jpg Frozen_elsa_by_imdrunkontea-d71m1yw.jpg Frozen_heart_by_kumu18-d72niw4.jpg let_it_go_by_grim1978-d6zg6ll.jpg 1619511_10152075951073853_952556592_n.jpg 1901173_10152075951048853_385102477_n.jpg elsa_by_daekazu-d6yjjz4.jpg elsa_frozen_by_ayyasap-d7c9qil.jpg frozen__elsa_by_daekazu-d6b26wi.png frozen_princess_by_artgerm-d7517b4.jpg the_storm_inside_by_alicexz-d71y42l.jpg ice_and_fire_by_jillianrk-d7cva48.jpg |-| Freya= Kristen_bell_by_maxtegman-d3fnfi7.jpg |-| Erin= Kaylee_Sweet_Kaywinnet_by_jedirikk1138.jpg Tumblr_lmjrbpmuNn1qgeezdo1_250.jpg |-| Peregryn= |-| Rhaegar= ben_barnes___speed_painting_by_crystal_89-d372kiq.jpg|Rhaegar Ben_Barnes_WIP_II_by_xmama.jpg|Rhaegar Say_goodbye_to_the_last_dragon_by_denkata5698-d5rv0ur.jpg king_caspian_by_define_x-d4bdorv.jpg ben_barnes_by_sprsprsdigitalart-d5x9i6v.jpg ben_barnes_by_vampire_l-d51j4k1.jpg |-| Azrael= keanu.JPG|Azrael |-| Orion= ___Ryan_Phillippe____by_oXPinkPixyXo.jpg|Orion |-| Raina= Alessandra_Ambrosio_by_JCapela.jpg|Raina |-| Nerynia= snow_white___lily_collins_by_shinhbang-d5z8r6a.jpg|Nerynia |-| Auréle= Emmy_Rossum_by_Christine_Dichmann.jpg| Emmy_rossum_by_ambr0-d4shzbd.jpg| Miscellaneous Self Portraits= Frykahlan.jpg 3d909fb94b8db35138692c819b07ba5c-d2vvlqy.jpg 393e504ecc6b834e5bf12500950858ae-d2txla9 zps6b74d603.jpg Kahlan Amnell by ab imo pectore.jpg Kahlan amnell by miss catherine-d31ykig.jpg tumblr_lwc6bn0G3J1r8wxw6o1_1280.jpg confessor_by_nigelhalsey-d2zi3h3_zpsc12cdf40.jpg kahlan_amnell_by_pankich-d4ru92q.jpg Kahlan_legend_od_the_seeker_by_jasmin1982-d300210.jpg |-| Emrys= Pegasus-foal-21404097.jpg|Baby Emrys the Pegasus Black_Pegasus_by_ManiaAdun.jpg Friesian_Stallion_by_ManiaAdun.jpg Midnight_Pegasus_by_Ri_BobRibbon.jpg Fantasia_pegasus_by_kat_a_rina_damarcy.jpg Black_pegasus_by_skye_fyre-d4ii65l.jpg |-| Saphira and Aithusa= Saphira_head_by_Mixxysart.jpg|Saphira Saphira___1_by_Alternate_Beginning.jpg|Saphira in her armour |-| Others= Horse Sketch by Stetnee.jpg|Hafta, the stallion who once belonged to Seifa's father. Horse sketch by Tyrus88.jpg|Hasufel, Torani's Stallion ImagesCA0FMBBQ.jpg|Gringolet, Gwaine's stallion arod.jpg|Keincaled, Percival's huge stallion 622090_443404742386436_74122532_o_zpsd295fcc7.jpg|Seifa tries to recall how she felt the first time she held a sword. a154cd009c997e3c027fdabdaa9975dd-d5oi771_zps0b22fddd.jpg|She also wonders what she might look like with short hair. Tora has forbidden it, of course, but Seifa has taken a liking to it. 334119-179327-melinda-gordon_large.jpg|Sylvan Ferarchi, the local antiques dealer, caught Seifa's attention one day in the market, and Seifa has been intruiged by this strange woman ever since. Especially when she discovered Sylvan's gift - that she can communicate with ghosts. 528728-352176_170320_melinda_gordon_super_large.jpg|Sylvan eventually becomes a major part in events in Elysium, and becomes the newest addition to the residents living in the Royal Palace. However, she is one of the very few who is not linked to the Royals by family or marriage, or any other form of bond, aside from one of friendship. 7722327f065dc1b278e0d80f289db831-d4stagv_zps4a2774b1.jpg|Princess Reinnete (Seifa copied the picture from a damaged painting that was salvaged from the fires of the Grand Palace) liam_nesson_by_ambr0-d4ilqom.jpg|Solon Rose by ratgirlstudios-d48k7cd.jpg|Another Rose in the Storm family Rose and the doctor by jessicamariana-d4tij8x.png|True Love's kiss natalia_gastian_tena___osha_by_malkavian30504-d4hq7il.jpg|Ahsoka Ccdc7f0c35bcbbb22502a3d1b524b6a1.jpg seeker_20120921.jpg Enduring_Renewal_by_DavidDeb_zpsc8c3d39c.jpg 6e9309ba8f57f2b7853c617834a1dabc-d5kz1kh_zps72804e3f.jpg 95a498b3f89f3e900c0731fadca51383-d53kle2_zpsf48d5169.jpg Whisper_by_daekazu-d5z9ucp.jpg Legend_of_the_seeker_cara_by_jasmin1982-d2zbip9.jpg The_Doctor_s_Rose_by_sevgrlx.jpg 9e4701785ae03b551805d3a01a7b47f4-d462vlk.jpg 098bef4d763258419c5a365f4b8c3f76-d42gbms.jpg Ddaec28a6940d007805181262b8a7c58-d3l5jf1.jpg idina_menzel_by_julesrizz-d71dnq5.jpg|Evanora Lavigne Idina_Menzel___Taye_Diggs_fin__by_EmiStar.jpg Idina_Menzel_3_by_Musicaldsm.jpg 1920411_10152075951113853_48235500_n.jpg 1510509 10152073994608853 1405537927 n.jpg|Thalion Colevile 1622028_10152073994598853_1689812235_n.jpg 1780655_10152073994058853_1473939412_n.jpg 1798667_10152073996158853_985933851_n.jpg 1891121_10152073994573853_297488130_n.jpg 1948177_10152073994618853_35759267_n.jpg 12383_10152073996128853_347832493_n.jpg|Jace Kenton, Seifa's future son-in-law. Scenery the_castle_of_pierrefonds_by_sandie_melody-d4z29t9.jpg|The Grand Palace of Elysium Rivendell_by_aragornbird.jpg 6f4ce25baf283a6c6c92f0109be60ead.jpg scenery_exercise_by_abyss_crimson-d4j6ufv.jpg Frozen-movie-waterfall-hd-wallpaper1.jpg Tangled_by_smitth-d3655ll.jpg Frozen_elsa_s_castle_by_pottertwins186-d6ygg3y.png|Winter's Ice Palace Enchanted_rose_full.png Frozen_by_kate_fox-d6z6bnr.jpg tumblr_mtm1gkYQJe1qhiczbo1_1280.jpg|A vision of the future